Serva Me Servabo Te
by clumsykitty
Summary: Se dice que un Alma Gemela trae la felicidad consigo, pero Tony opina lo contrario... igual que Bucky. Un muy doloroso Soulmate Winteriron con la Guerra Civil de por medio. COMPLETO.
1. ANHELO

_Título_ : **SERVA ME, SERVABO TE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel MCU

 _Pareja_ : Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : solamente a vivir.

 _Advertencias_ : creo que no está demás repetirlo por si se han saltado las líneas anteriores y no vieron el resumen. Esto es una historia Bucky x Tony, no se humillen, no se azoten contra las paredes ni se desgarren las ropas. Así es y así será. Claro, con el tema Soulmate (Alma Gemela) para darle más sabor junto con cambios por voluntad de la escritora. Hush hush si os espanta.

Gracias por leerme.

 _Serva me, servabo te_ ("Sálvame y te salvaré" de Petronio)

* * *

 **ANHELO**

 **Tony**

Los Stark son hombres que no se doblegan, ellos crean su propio destino, ellos no están sujetos a las tonterías que rigen las voluntades de las masas adiestradas en las nimiedades de una vida rutinaria a la que el menor soplo de cambio puede destruir. Los Stark son de acero y no dependen de un estúpido nombre de una persona que probablemente ni conozcas en tu vida. Para los Stark, el asunto de las Almas Gemelas no existe.

Eso fue lo que escuchó cuando niño y se le confirmó al ver su brazo izquierdo limpio sin marca alguna a sus siete años, edad en que debía recibir el nombre de su Alma Gemela según había escuchado de sus compañeros de internado. Pero no hubo nada, tampoco lo esperó más esa tierna esperanza infantil que no se apaga por más fuetazos de maestros o amenazas paternas se escurrió muy en lo profundo de su mente susurrando la promesa de una ilusión a convertirse en realidad. Creció viendo cada cumpleaños su brazo a solas, frente al espejo, la piel lisa sin nombre alguno, luego viendo su reflejo y preguntándose si acaso los Stark estaban condenados a no tener un Alma Gemela, su padre no había tenido nombre, por eso había elegido libremente a su madre, María. No eran un matrimonio feliz, detalle que no le pasaba por alto.

Se suponía que las Almas Gemelas eran el epítome de la felicidad en un estado tal que cuando encontrabas a esa persona que llevaba tu nombre podías sentir cada célula de tu cuerpo vibrar en una música que solamente tu mente escuchaba. Para él siempre hubo silencio. Cuando en el colegio, durante los bacanales de días que realizaban las fraternidades, le preguntaban sobre el nombre que llevaba en su brazo, solía decir que era el suyo. Él era su propia Alma Gemela. Todos se reían, creyendo que tenía un sentido del humor propio de un mocoso genio hijo de un millonario al que la vida le sonreía. Con el tiempo aquella mentira se instaló en su mente como una verdad a la que se aferró para no mirar hacia el pozo de la tristeza y caer en sus aguas profundas.

Una vez, pareció que tendría un nombre, pero fueron imaginaciones suyas porque nada se formó. Luego una segunda, como si su piel estuviese indecisa, sin permitirle visualizar algún detalle, una pista que le condujera a la verdad sobre su Alma Gemela. Para la tercera vez, optó por ignorar aquel hecho y llevarse un buen trago de whisky a la boca, sintiendo el escozor placentero recorrer su garganta con el efecto del alcohol llevándose todo lo desagradable de su vida por unos instantes, incluido aquel nombre fantasmal que nunca terminó de aparecer. Consuelo de tontos ver alrededor a cientos de personas elegir a alguien más al darse cuenta que jamás encontrarían su Alma Gemela. Hizo lo mismo. Al menos con eso podía estar en una misma afluente donde hallaría algo de empatía ante la soledad.

* * *

 **Bucky**

En la pobreza, tener felicidad ya se consideraba una fortuna, el amor solía huir por la ventana ante el azote de una crisis económica. Por eso esperó con tantas ansias su cumpleaños número siete para que le fuera revelado el nombre de su Alma Gemela y buscarle por cielo mar y tierra, no tenía nada que perder más sí mucho que ganar. Valía la pena el esfuerzo que aquello implicaba aunque su madre le dijera loco. No hubo nombre alguno esa víspera en su pequeño cuarto a la luz de la luna iluminando su cama donde estaba recostado con su brazo expuesto a la ventana. Se quedó dormido viendo la piel clara sin marca alguna, despertando con la ilusión de ver un nombre más todo seguía igual. Tal vez el siguiente año, le animaron. Pero ni el siguiente ni los diez que siguieron trajeron consigo a su Alma Gemela.

Dejó perder el anhelo, entregándose a la difícil vida de Brooklyn, buscando un trabajo como miles a su alrededor. Vino la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo y quizá con suerte despertar ese nombre dormido bajo su piel. Se apuntó con media esperanza en ello, la otra mitad en liberar al mundo de las garras de quienes intentaban arrebatarle al mundo la libertad que con sangre se había ganado. No hubo nombres pero sí muchas aventuras que por un largo tiempo le hicieron olvidar que no tenía Alma Gemela, al punto de un día sentir que no la necesitaba y eso estaba perfecto. Entonces cayó del vagón de carga en un precipicio durante un invierno duro en Europa, dando un giro de 180 grados en su vida. No, no fue un giro. Le destruyeron por completo para convertirle en un monstruo asesino del cual no tuvo escapatoria durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Y sin poder jamás nunca ver el nombre de su Alma Gemela, había perdido el brazo en el cual se suponía podría aparecer. En su lugar tenía un arma espantosa cuyo dolor constante le recordaba que no habría una esperanza de una vida, que solamente se ahogaba en un pozo de sangre, rostros agonizantes, gritos de piedad, torturas, súplicas piadosas ante oídos sordos. Sin Alma Gemela, que de haber aparecido seguramente ya había muerto por la edad, sin una identidad, un hogar al cual volver, una patria que reconocer, una vida que vivir en paz, el único camino que pareció ser el más acertado fue el de esperar por la bala que piadosamente tuviera su nombre escrito y le diera fin a su infernal existencia.


	2. HOJAS SECAS

_Título_ : **SERVA ME, SERVABO TE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel MCU

 _Pareja_ : Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : solamente a vivir.

 _Advertencias_ : creo que no está demás repetirlo por si se han saltado las líneas anteriores y no vieron el resumen. Esto es una historia Bucky x Tony, no se humillen, no se azoten contra las paredes ni se desgarren las ropas. Así es y así será. Claro, con el tema Soulmate (Alma Gemela) para darle más sabor junto con cambios por voluntad de la escritora. Hush hush si os espanta.

Gracias por leerme.

 _Serva me, servabo te_ ("Sálvame y te salvaré" de Petronio)

* * *

 _Feet don't fail me now_  
 _Take me to the finish line_  
 _All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_  
 _But I'm hoping that the gates,_  
 _They'll tell me that you're mine_

 _Walking through the city streets_  
 _Is it by mistake or design?_  
 _I feel so alone on a Friday night_  
 _Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_  
 _It's like I told you honey_

 _Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
 _Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough_  
 _I don't know why_  
 _Keep making me laugh,_  
 _Let's go get high_  
 _Road's long, we carry on_  
 _Try to have fun in the meantime_

Born to die, Lana del Rey.

* * *

 **HOJAS SECAS**

 **TONY**

Era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y como siempre, Tony Stark no iba a pensar en ello, estando lo suficientemente ocupado creando una nueva versión de su armadura luego del fiasco de su primera prueba en tanto Pepper estaba pisos arriba haciéndose cargo de los desastres ocasionados después de la pelea con el traidor Obadiah Stane. Había un repunte en su vida que le dejaba un sabor placentero en su interior, después de aquel renacimiento en vida gracias a la persona de Ho Yinsen aunque tenía su lado oscuro con las pesadillas que no se iban. La cueva en Afganistán. Pero estaba lo suficientemente alegre como para darles más importancia de la debida, simples malos sueños que un día se irían. Como todos y todo en su vida, salvo Pepper y Rhodey que se negaban a convertirse en los súbditos de las Moiras que gobernaban su destino.

Hombre de Hierro, alguna clase de héroe. Una súbita aparición que era bienvenida en una vida gastada en excesos tratando de llenar huecos insalvables de su muy inteligente pero desesperada mente. Se le había aparecido un hombre diciéndole que estaba entrando en las ligas mayores pero después de un intercambio de palabras, todo había quedado en un hola y adiós con retóricas sobre el bienestar del mundo en manos de personas con las capacidades suficientes para defenderlo. Para sueños de niños estaban otros ingenuos que seguro rondaban por ahí en las calles esperando por aquel pirata postmodernista intimidador pero mal vendedor de ideas patrióticas. Él tenía otras ideas en mente, como por ejemplo lo que sus diestras manos estaban haciendo en esos momentos o los planos flotando alrededor que JARVIS le mostraba acerca de una mejora en su reactor.

-J, vamos a probar el cañón.

 _-"Me permito recordarle su cita con el Coronel Rhodes a las cuatro en punto, Señor."_

-Y yo me permito recordarte que vamos a probar el cañón.

 _-"¿Quiere que me comunique con el coronel por usted e invente otra excusa para dejarle plantado?"_

Tony se detuvo, haciendo un mohín. –Tienes maneras muy delicadas de manejar la culpabilidad.

 _-"Ha estado trabajando más de veinticuatro horas continuas, Señor."_

-Igual que tú.

 _-"Mi condición virtual me impide tener el gozo del cansancio físico."_

-Okay –el castaño rió- Solo vamos a probar el cañón y después iré a prepararme para ir con Rhodey. ¿Qué tal eso?

 _-"Suena a un plan."_

-Mi música, J.

AC/DC retumbó en el taller al tiempo que Stark tomaba el guantelete metálico, poniéndose de pie con un giro hacia la pared recubierta con acero alemán que recibió varios impactos de su cañón repulsor. El millonario se quitó los lentes de protección, dejándolos sobre sus cabellos desarreglados para acercarse al bloque grisáceo e inspeccionar de cerca los daños. Repitió los disparos desde diferentes ángulos, marcando con una estampa de gatito que había robado de las cosas de Potts en la marca de la pared que cumplía los estándares buscados. Regresó a la mesa de trabajo a punto de tomar uno de los tornillos para hacer ajustes cuando JARVIS apagó todo disculpándose por tomar la molestia de exhortarle de manera "agresiva" a salir ya del taller con el fin de alistarse para su reunión con Rhodey.

-Voy a pensar en tus protocolos cuando vuelva.

 _-"Gracias por dedicarme su tiempo, Señor Stark. Por favor, tenga una excelente tarde."_

Tony sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza ante las palabras de su muy astuta IA, subiendo las escaleras hacia su piso, encontrándose con Pepper quien se alegró de verle salir de su ratonera, como le dijo, obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa como un beso. Le ayudó a estar presentable para el coronel a quien vería en uno de sus restaurantes preferidos. Rhodey tenía un permiso de ausencia, así que visitaba a su mejor amigo y hermano para saber cómo estaba llevándolo todo. Prefirió manejar antes que llamar a Happy pese a que llevaba un día entero sin dormir. No lo necesitaba, su mente estaba llena de nuevas ideas con poco tiempo para ejecutarlas en el tiempo y orden preciso. El coronel le esperó paciente porque quizá se había retrasado un poco por una hermosa rubia ejecutiva, pero le obsequió esa sonrisa infalible que desvanecía toda molestia en su Rhodey.

-El día en que llegues puntual a una cita, ése día caerán monstruos del cielo.

-También te extrañé, Rhodey Pooh.

-Ven acá, pedazo de genio.

-Genio completo, si me haces el favor.

Se abrazaron con fuerza antes de tomar sus asientos y llamar a la camarera. El castaño le dio sus recomendaciones a su amigo quien las aceptó gustoso, abriendo la primera botella de vino que inauguró su larga conversación hasta que salió el tema de la fatídica fecha que se enlazaba con las estúpidas decoraciones y ambiente navideño que le sacaban canas que no deseaba ver en sus cabellos.

-¿Irás esta vez?

-No.

-Tony…

-¿Para qué?

-Cerrar círculos, le dicen unos.

-Deja de leer libros de pseudo filosofía barata, Rhodey, un día creerás que puedes volar por el mero hecho de extender los brazos.

-Tú vuelas.

-Ja, ja.

-En serio, Tones, puedo acompañarte si lo deseas.

-No, no –éste negó con la vista fija en su plato- Tengo demasiadas cosas qué hacer, quizá para el siguiente año.

-Así lo has dicho desde el funeral.

-Soy…

-La frase no, por favor.

-¡Inhibes mi autoestima!

-Puedes hablar con tu madre, de cierta manera, de lo que no quieres decir a nadie.

Tony le dedicó una mirada, dando un gran trago a su copa.

-¿Qué supones escondo?

-Pepper ya me dijo que estás trabajando mucho…

-Okay, en primer…

-Casi no duermes…

-Rhodey.

-Tienes pesadillas.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con ir... allá? Y no es que esté aceptando sus supuestos, estoy perfectamente bien. Jamás me he sentido mejor.

-A veces necesitamos que alguien nos escuche de cierta manera, puedes decirle a JARVIS, puedes contárselo a la tumba de tu madre, confiar en mí, en Pepper.

-Esto tiene una intención detrás.

-Tú eres el genio aquí, dime cuales son tus sospechas sobre los pensamientos de tu viejo amigo.

-Que al haber cambiado es posible… -Stark desvió su mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo pero resistió la tentación de acariciarlo por encima del traje- No va a suceder ahora.

-No lo sabes.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Tony, tan solo…

-Suficiente tengo con el hecho de saber que él se llevó a mi madre consigo, pudo haber viajado solo, jamás se la llevaba a sus viajes de negocios, pero ése año, ése día quiso hacerlo y… no Rhodey, tampoco aparecerá un nombre en mi brazo. Así que deja de insistir, ¿quieres? Prefiero escuchar de ti, si me haces el favor.

Así lo hizo el Coronel Rhodes aunque no dejó de observar esos signos inequívocos de una inestabilidad mental como emocional que el castaño estaba dejando ver pero ocultaba a todos, porque un día Howard le dejó bien claro que los débiles no tenían cabida en el mundo, ni tampoco un niño soñando con un Capitán América como salvador de la horrible infancia que su progenitor le dejara en lugar de las coloridas memorias que se suponía debían atiborrar su pasado. Tony hizo gala de un buen humor con sarcasmo propio al hablarle sobre aquel hombre del parche mientras degustaba un vaso de whisky con más prisa de la debida.

-¿La Iniciativa Vengadores, eh? -Rhodey bufó apenas.

-Se oye tremendo.

-Te ha picado la curiosidad.

El millonario rodó sus ojos, clavando su tenedor sobre un inocente raviol.

-Sí, bueno, sí pero tú sabes que no se me da trabajar en equipo, además, tengo muchísimas ideas para la empresa… y quiero, tú sabes…

-No, no sé.

-Te gusta hacerme confesar militar engreído.

-Creí que el único engreído en este restaurante eras tú.

-Ja, ja, ja. Le he prometido a Pepper que tendríamos tiempo de calidad para nosotros.

-Wow, eso va en serio.

-Mucho.

-Por eso debes…

-¡Ah, Rhodey-Pooh! -Stark levantó sus manos- No eches a perder esta carísima cena que sabe a cloro, por favor.

-Solo piensa que si haces por fin a un lado aquello, puedes ser más libre, Tones.

-Lo pensaré, ¿feliz?

-Mucho.

-No me arremedes.

-Tú no evadas esas verduras.

-Te odio a veces, Rhodey.

-Anda, anda.

La cena terminó con el coronel llevando a un algo pasado de copas Tony Stark a su torre, dejándole dormir sobre la cama para charlar brevemente con Potts sobre lo que estaba ocurriéndole al castaño. Días y noches vinieron, muchos pendientes como esa relación creciendo de forma atropellada más por los contratiempos que por otra cosa. Howard había dejado muchos enemigos en el camino que ahora cobraban venganza sobre su hijo, quien además se vio una vez más en las puertas de la muerte cuando se dio cuenta que el Paladium estaba envenenándole. Las pesadillas eran más recurrentes como ligeras peleas que empezaron a manchar el paraíso que tenía con su alta y exigente rubia. Claro que tuvo ese lapsus de locura, arriesgándose más de lo debido al estar aterrado ante la idea de morir por aquello mismo que le había salvado la vida.

Ho Yinsen le había pedido vivir, pero estaba costándole mucho hacerlo.

Entonces la Iniciativa Vengadores vino a él, salvándole de tomar decisiones muy drásticas con respecto a su vida. Extraterrestres llamados Asgardianos como en la mitología nórdica, haciéndose presentes para resolver sus conflictos familiares en la Tierra con unos monstruos de otra dimensión destruyendo su amada Nueva York. Hasta olvidó el asunto de su Alma Gemela. También que había aparecido su héroe de la infancia, Steve Rogers en carne y hueso llamándole como todos los demás un egoísta soberbio saboteador de equipos. Por supuesto que le replicó porque hubiera dejado de ser un Stark de no hacerlo, pero por dentro sintió como algo se quebró en él. No era nada sin el traje, pero el traje estaba protegiéndole de tantas cosas que nadie sabía, nadie querría comprender… ni siquiera su Pepper.

Había decepcionado a su Capitán América para colmo de males, así que no tuvo nada de extraño sacrificar su vida para salvar a todos, llevando esa ojiva nuclear sobre sus hombros, viendo el terror que aguardaba del otro lado del portal, sin escuchar nada de la rubia a quien había llamado, dejándose caer simplemente a los brazos de la muerte. Nadie iba a extrañarle. Y una vez más, no murió. Volvía a la vida como si ésta insistiera en hacerle sufrir, aunque por un buen tiempo le concedió razón gracias a la convivencia con los Vengadores. Ese tontuelo de Thor, el criticón de Clint, la peligrosa Natasha, su hermano de ciencias, Bruce… y claro, ese ejemplar perfecto llamado Steve Rogers quien fue más amable con él, plantando ideas muy peligrosas en su mente que su brazo izquierdo le negó. Ningún nombre apareció.

Nueva York dejó una marca profunda en su mente que empeoró las pesadillas, llevándole al quiebre como a la idea desesperada de usar el Extremis. De pronto todo estaba pasando muy rápido frente a sus ojos, apenas si pudiendo estirar una mano y atrapar algo de sensatez en medio del caos. Decidió despedirse de sus armaduras, quedarse por fin al lado de Potts como se lo merecía y quitarse ese reactor del pecho que a veces le asfixiaba. Sin embargo, ni así pudo armarse de valor para ir a la tumba de sus padres, ni hablar sobre su accidente, ni del hecho de que la marca en su brazo volvió a aparecer muy indecisa. Era un hastío, una desesperación, un vacío igual a aquel portal, a la oscura cueva de Afganistán, el hueco en su pecho. Todo peligraba, tenía que seguir protegiéndolo. El mero hecho de destruir sus armaduras fue la peor de sus ideas. Se había quedado vulnerable.

Lo cual estuvo más que claro cuando sucedió lo de Ultrón, porque había sido su culpa y nada más que su culpa que aquello sucediera. Había perdido los estribos por completo. Jarvis estaba tan muerto como sus padres, y de nuevo no hubo alguien que le dijera qué hacer en esos momentos, no consuelo ni forma de superarlo. El mundo estaba en peligro por sus idioteces. Esta vez Steve realmente se decepcionó de él, y no solo el Capitán, todos los Vengadores. Pudo sentirlo a sus espaldas, casi escuchando sus rumores. Su brazo mostró algo como un nombre largo, pero sin forma definida, en la noche siguiente de la partida de Pepper, mientras él bebía en el suelo del pasillo con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. ¿Acaso era esa clase de monstruo que todos afirmaban, que merecía tal tortura?

Una mujer en el MIT se lo confirmó. La muerte de Peggy se lo confirmó. El abandono de todos se lo confirmó.

Solo le quedó el último refugio de su sanidad en Steve, pero Siberia escondió su tiro de gracia que rompió lo poco que hubiera dentro de él para romper. Ni siquiera Rogers le había considerado un amigo como lo hizo con su padre Howard. Era algo tan espantoso que no merecía saber la verdad acerca de sus padres sobre el 16 de diciembre de 1991. Rhodey estaba usando ayuda para caminar, Visión se había quedado solo, el mundo reclamaba justicia. Todos querían respuestas que él ya no tenía ni quería dar, pero como el monstruo infame que era, debía cumplir con sus obligaciones. Tal vez por ello el whisky volvió a él, las lágrimas como las pesadillas con mayor fuerza de lo debido en su siguiente cumpleaños. María Stark había dado a luz a un engendro abominable no a un hijo como toda madre debía tener, por eso se la habían arrancado de su vida. No la merecía.

También por ello la justicia vino a él, por fin, a escupirle en la cara su sentencia. Tony gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando recordó en ese cumpleaños tan solitario como amargo su marca en su brazo izquierdo tan inconcina. Ahora era clara como el agua, tan maldita como todos esos años de existencia vacía sin propósito firme. Se mordió, se rasguñó hasta sangrarse. Visión llegó a él para impedir que se jalara la carne con el pedazo de vidrio de un vaso roto en desesperación. Algo le dijo, pero no lo escuchó, esos compasivos susurros se ahogaron en sus gritos de rabia como su llanto que le dejó sin aliento mientras era bañado con tanto cariño como lo recordaba del viejo Jarvis, el mismo gesto hecho cuando sus padres murieron. Y la causa era la misma.

En su brazo izquierdo, estaba claramente escrito un nombre.

El peor de todos.

 _James Buchanan Barnes_.

* * *

 **BUCKY**

Lo que le sucedía era muy difícil de explicar, había que vivirlo para tener idea de cómo se sentía, lo más que Bucky podía describir era como estar en una habitación infinita de paredes oscuras sin luces ni sonidos, que con el paso del tiempo creaban desesperación y miedo. A veces, muy pocas veces, una ventanita se abría, permitiéndole ver lo que pasaba afuera. Se podía ver a sí mismo, o mejor dicho, su cuerpo moverse sin que estuviera comandándolo, hablando en idiomas que jamás había aprendido en su natal Brooklyn, tomando armas extrañas o cuchillos que brillaban a la tenue luz de una habitación con paredes rojas. Él gritaba, pero nadie atendía. La sangre manchaba sus manos como el piso entre las risas o las nuevas órdenes. _Algo_ cerraba la ventanita y él caía, caía y caía hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Entonces todo volvía a comenzar.

Con tantas ventanitas abriéndose y cerrándose, con infinidad de veces cayendo a la oscuridad, el tiempo se volvió un bucle infinito. Perdió noción de su vida, de su nombre, de su persona. Olvidó cómo se llamaba, dónde había nacido, cuándo había nacido, se olvidó de sus padres, de sus amigos, de las chicas hermosas que fueron sus novias, se olvidó qué le gustaba o qué no. Cuando la ventanita volvía a abrirse, ahora tenía miedo porque no sabía qué significaba ni que eran esos rostros duros, tampoco sabía qué estaba ocurriendo y por qué veía una mano metálica junto a una de carne y hueso tomar un arma y disparar desde muy alto, o bien, usar un cuchillo filoso para enterrarlo en un cuerpo que apenas si podía entrever. Bucky dejó de ser Bucky.

Un día, la ventanita se abrió mucho más, convirtiéndose en una puerta.

-¿Bucky?

Pero _eso_ la hizo pequeña de nuevo.

-¿Quién demonios es Bucky?

Había que obedecer al Soldado de Invierno, sabía lo que hacía y el por qué. Él solamente debía dejarse caer una vez más mientras la ventanita se cerraba, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su oscura prisión eterna. Ahí estaba bien porque asomarse estaba muy mal. Dolor, muchísimo dolor podía brotar salvajemente si se acercaba. ¿Quién era Bucky? ¿Qué era Bucky? Hubiera querido preguntarle al Soldado de Invierno, pero éste jamás respondía, solamente actuaba. Y castigaba, por supuesto. Nunca debía perturbarle so pena de ver cosas espantosas por larguísimo tiempo. Su curiosidad fue mayor cuando la ventanita se hizo puerta una vez más y la cruzó. Un hombre rubio estaba con el rostro molesto, le abofeteó. Ah, tenía un cuerpo. Y un brazo metálico. Pero aquel individuo ordenó que volviera a su prisión de tinieblas, él no quería sin antes saber qué era Bucky.

-Límpienlo.

Se quedó en ese vacío mucho y poco tiempo, una voz hizo eco como buscándole con desesperación. Rompió la pequeña ventana que se abrió, haciendo una extraña, pero enorme puerta por la que salió, observando unos ojos azules de un rostro maltrecho.

-… estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea.

Aquel hombre le decía Bucky pero él ya no sabía qué significa eso, más sus palabras tenían algo que sabía a paz. No supo por qué le rescató del agua, en verdad que no tuvo la respuesta, simplemente quiso hacerlo porque en su interior dolía muchísimo la palabra caída. Regresó a donde sus adiestradores, golpeándolos hasta que le dijeran qué era Bucky. Nadie quiso explicarle, así que optó por huir porque ya no quería más ventanitas ni el Soldado de Invierno castigándole hasta que ya no sabía más. Llevado por una extraña sensación, terminó en un museo, viendo luego de 70 años de cautiverio que él era Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. Un sargento que había nacido en Brooklyn a principios del siglo XX, dado por muerto en Europa durante una misión en la que acompañaba a Steve Rogers, el Capitán América.

Estaba muerto.

Y vivo.

Trozos deformes de su memoria fueron llegando, pocos eran gratos, la gran mayoría eran retazos de torturas y adiestramientos a base de terror, abusos y las atrocidades crueles que una mente humana hubiera podido concebir para romper una mente e instalar en su lugar otra más. Comenzó a anotarlas de todas maneras para llevar una cuenta de lo sucedido. 70 años de cautiverio en esa forma luego de caer del tren. Zola había creado su brazo metálico gracias a los conocimientos de HYDRA, esos rostros duros que le entrenaron como Soldado del Invierno, ellos lo crearon con unas palabras que le retorcían de dolor y lo enviaban de vuelta a la prisión de paredes oscuras sin fin. Era un asesino buscado, un monstruo creado en Siberia para servir a otros intereses.

Mamá, papá, ya no existían. Ni los Comandos Aulladores.

Seguía sin ser Bucky aunque se aferró al nombre más por la esperanza de que repitiéndolo a sí mismo consiguiera ser algo diferente al esclavo del Soldado de Invierno, quien ahora estaba preso en aquella cárcel, con la enorme diferencia que _eso_ podía escaparse y asomar la nariz de vez en cuando para su terror. Claro que no tenía la fuerza como cuando las palabras lo despertaban por completo, pero aun así era suficiente para causarle no solo terrores nocturnos sino también pánico de un día lastimar gente inocente si acaso estaban cerca cuando despertara. Por ello eligió vivir en las zonas menos habitables, para no tener esa clase de problemas, buscando una manera de recuperar algo de lo robado, solo sabía que era un Sargento del Ejército de los Estados Unidos dado por muerto con honores, pero en su mente no había nada, igual que en su vida.

-¿Qué carajos quieres?

-Por favor, t-tengo hambre.

-Esta no es la iglesia de las hermanitas de la caridad. ¿Quieres este pan?

-Sí…

-Entonces bájate los pantalones y chúpame la verga.

Aquellas cosas no importaban, después de todo su cuerpo hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser digno de cualquier cosa. Estaba sucio y fue cómplice de un monstruo que esperaba ganar la partida en su mente. Hizo los trabajos que nadie quería hacer para llevarse algo de alimento a su boca, tener billetes con qué pagar su huida de Estados Unidos a un país al que no avergonzara ni estuviera persiguiéndole. Viajó como polizonte en barcos pesqueros, a veces haciendo favores a cambio de hincarle el diente a uno de los pescados o dormir en un camarote, aunque lo compartiera con pestilentes marineros. Así llegó a Europa, la que reconocía más por las memorias del Soldado de Invierno que por las propias, recorriendo siempre con temor las calles solitarias, no porque no fuese capaz de defenderse, era miedo a ser reconocido y humillado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ay, ósea… ¿qué quiere?

-¿Cómo se llama esto?

-¿Es en serio?... ay, se llama rosa. Hello?

-Rosa…

-Dásela al abuelo, amiga, pobrecillo. Creo que tiene retraso.

-Llévatela, mi buena obra del día. Voy a ponerlo en mi Twitter.

-¡Jajajajajajaja míralo que tonto!

Sí, parecía un recién nacido conociendo al mundo de nuevo, reconociéndolo, mejor dicho. Nombres, aromas, sabores, colores. Algunas veces olvidaba qué eran o para qué servían. Sentía su corazón latir tan aprisa, faltarle la respiración, miedo, muchísimo miedo y todo daba vueltas. A veces también olvidaba su propio nombre por angustiosas horas, le parecía que el Soldado de Invierno sonreía desde su cárcel, esperando un momento de debilidad para hacerse cargo del asunto. La luz del día lastimaba, demasiadas personas en la calle lastimaban. Demasiados ruidos por todas partes lastimaban. Ir buscando el refugio adecuado le llevó más tiempo del que había creído, robando periódicos dónde vio aparecer a Steve Rogers. Vengadores. Capitán América.

De las pocas cosas útiles que le proveyera HYDRA, su capacidad políglota le permitió llegar a Bucarest, donde gente como él no era molestaba en aquel barrio de inmigrantes. Ahí sus cuadernos se llenaron de más recuerdos apurados. Dormía, despertaba, comía algo, dormía, escribía, a veces venían los ataques, también por eso tapizó ventanas y puerta con periódicos. No deseaba que los demás supieran, sospecharían. ¿Qué le hacía luchar contra el titán que era el Soldado de Invierno? Esa ya casi nula esperanza de que hubiera una respuesta al por qué estaba vivo, sin esperar nada de un Alma Gemela. Con suerte ya había muerto. 70 años eran mucho tiempo como para esperar por alguien, mucho menos alguien como él, tan… horrible.

-¿Cómo se llama esto?

-Ciruelas.

Una misión exitosa a veces le permitía estar fuera del sueño helado por unas horas más, sus adiestradores le palmeaban la cabeza como el perro que era antes de arrojarle al suelo su premio. Ciruelas. Sabían a gloria pese a que no estaban del todo maduras, frente al vómito que llamaban comida y que a veces por deleite vaciaban en una charola de perro que no habían lavado, ordenando que lo dejara perfectamente limpio. Las ciruelas eran el paraíso, un pequeño gusto que se dio contra su voluntad porque él no merecía nada, era un monstruo, un asesino cuyas manos jamás estarían limpias ni su consciencia. No era nada frente a la orgullosa figura del Capitán América. Seguro que él no tenía esas pesadillas de rostros gritando por piedad, ni tampoco recuerdos falsos bien sembrados entre los verdaderos.

Encontró cierto tiempo de tranquilidad, viendo a personas encontrar su Alma Gemela, mirándoles como el idiota que era la forma en que se abrazaban, reían, se besaban. Bucky se preguntó qué se sentiría un abrazo, una caricia de la persona amada, verse reflejado en sus ojos y saber que todo iba a estar bien. No podía recibir ni dar abrazos, temblaba o entraba en pánico. Jamás iba a recibir un beso o una caricia, demasiado íntimo. La idea de que todo terminara empezó una madrugada que no pudo dormir porque los terrores fueron demasiados y el Soldado de Invierno quería salir. Mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas un trozo de vidrio para hacer sangrar su mano derecha y así el dolor traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, morir ya no fue tan malo.

Fue tomando coraje para ello, llenando más cuadernos que probablemente iban a terminar en la basura en cuanto hallaran su cuerpo descompuesto. Decidió darse un último obsequio, saliendo a comprar ciruelas. Aquella persistente inquietud cobró bríos al notar una mirada en un vendedor de periódicos que huyó como si hubiera visto al monstruo en su interior. La foto fatídica de algo que no recordaba, pero tampoco podía negar. Cuando el Soldado ganaba, él no sabía qué cosas había hecho porque le encerraba por completo y temió que realmente esta vez todo se hubiera salido de control. Volvió a su departamento únicamente para encontrar a la persona menos pensada con un mensaje igualmente fatídico.

-Esto no tiene que terminar en una pelea -casi suplicó Steve.

-Siempre termina en una pelea.

Odiaba su brazo metálico, porque era algo de HYDRA y porque con él, el Soldado de Invierno había cometido atrocidades que le robaban el sueño. Nunca nada bueno provenía de él, y así fue. Peleando, lastimando gente al huir con sus memorias, el único tesoro de su persona real porque todo el mundo estaba acusándole de algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro hubiera ocurrido. Atrapado como animal una vez más, sufriendo en aquel espacio tan diminuto, con las descargas en su brazo para mantenerlo a raya como si fuese un perro rabioso bajo la mirada de desaprobación y asco de todos los que le rodeaban. Nadie iba a creerle de la prisión, ni tampoco del Soldado de Invierno, solo quería ya descansar, pero era un privilegio al que no estaba destinado. Un hombre pronunciando esas fatídicas palabras, sellando con eso su destino al liberar el monstruo en su interior, apenas si pudo escuchar algo que le pidió, un reporte de una fecha en particular. Bucky no sabía qué había pasado, pero tuvo un horrible presentimiento que quiso compartirle a Steve cuando volvió en sí, sin embargo, no le quiso escuchar.

Ese presentimiento cobró fuerzas cuando vio por primera vez y de cerca a Tony Stark, hubo algo en su mirada, algo que su presencia que causó un revuelo en su interior sin explicación aparente, aunado a un miedo espantoso. Si volver a Siberia lo había puesto ya estresado, la inquietud relacionada con el millonario y gran amigo de Steve lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Algo andaba muy mal, el Soldado de Invierno estaba quieto como esperando solamente el desenlace fatídico que vino con un video que le sacó lágrimas, sintiendo que la única dignidad que tuviera se perdía por la alcantarilla más cercana. Había asesinado a Howard y María Stark un 16 de diciembre de 1991. Lo había hecho el Soldado, claro, pero en términos pragmáticos era él.

A un amigo suyo lo había masacrado, a su esposa, ahorcado cuando ella pidió ayuda.

-¡¿Lo sabías?!

Bucky tuvo pavor, reaccionó cual animal atrapado, ya no supo que era lo que realmente quería, deseó vivir y al mismo tiempo deseó la muerte. Cada golpe proporcionado al Hombre de Hierro rompió cada buena memoria suya, gritando como desesperado por un milagro que jamás apareció. Todo estaba mal. Al volver a serenarse, rompió en llanto con los brazos gentiles del rey de Wakanda sosteniéndole. Le suplicó por ayuda, porque fue imposible seguir de esa manera. Steve se opuso tajantemente cuando escuchó lo que pedía de ellos, mirando al joven monarca para que le sacara de ese error, pero ya T'Challa le había dado su promesa de auxiliarle en ese último camino por recorrer. La única salida después de todo lo sucedido.

-Es lo correcto, Steve.

-Van a matarte.

-Es lo correcto -repitió con una sonrisa, conteniendo las lágrimas que quisieron brotar de nuevo para que su viejo amigo no se quebrara como él- Quiero entregarme.

Un juicio, una sentencia. Bucky estaba seguro de que iban a encontrarle culpable, ¿quién iba a creer que era inocente? Entonces lo llevarían a una cámara, le inyectarían y todo acabaría. No más Soldado de Invierno, no más pesadillas, no más vergüenzas ni dolor. No más ilusionarse con Almas Gemelas o una vida como la de los demás. Todo acabaría cuando una aguja tocara su brazo y la muerte recorriera su sangre. Paz, al fin. El descanso eterno que le había sido arrebatado cuando cayó de aquel tren en un invierno lejano.


	3. PRISIONERO Y ESCLAVO

_Título_ : **SERVA ME, SERVABO TE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel MCU

 _Pareja_ : Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : solamente a vivir.

 _Advertencias_ : creo que no está demás repetirlo por si se han saltado las líneas anteriores y no vieron el resumen. Esto es una historia Bucky x Tony, no se humillen, no se azoten contra las paredes ni se desgarren las ropas. Así es y así será. Claro, con el tema Soulmate (Alma Gemela) para darle más sabor junto con cambios por voluntad de la escritora. Hush hush si os espanta.

Gracias por leerme.

 _Serva me, servabo te_ ("Sálvame y te salvaré" de Petronio)

* * *

 _You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow_

 _Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

True Colors, Cindy Lauper.

* * *

 **PRISIONERO Y ESCLAVO**

 **Tony**

Tony se limpió sus ojos que se rehusaban a mantener a raya sus lágrimas, mirando no sin rencor esa carta abierta con un celular de modelo pasado que la luz vespertina iluminaban igual que esos viejos dibujos hechos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su pecho se elevó al tomar aire cuando una mano femenina acarició con tierno cariño su dorso, obligándole a volver la mirada hacia Pepper quien le sonrió con esa mirada que ya conocía, que le daba fuerzas como al mismo tiempo prometía que nada malo iba a suceder ya porque ella se encargaría, para eso estaba ahí. Así que sonrió lentamente, tallándose por última vez su mejilla izquierda con algo de fastidio al parecer un mocoso berrinchudo que no puede contener su llanto frente a su madre.

-Tony…

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre pides disculpas cuando eres el lastimado?

-No lo sé, Peps.

Ella sonrió aún más. -Todo va a estar bien, pero tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias por volver.

-No ha sido un favor. Anda, Visión ha terminado la cena.

Potts esperó hasta que se puso de pie y enroscó un brazo con el de la rubia, caminando tranquilamente fuera de la habitación hacia la cocina que se llenaba de aromas deliciosos ahora que el androide dominaba esas complicadas artes gastronómicas que anteriormente hubieran costado la remodelación del espacio. Happy le había dicho que el joven Parker quería estar en contacto con ellos, pero al buen hombre estaba comenzando a colmarle la paciencia sus insistentes mensajes, pronto hablaría con él. De momento estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que volvía a su vida de adolescente sin mayores consecuencias que haber sido pateado por el Capitán América. La tía May no estuvo muy satisfecha al escuchar la explicación, sin embargo, Stark hizo gala de su oratoria para convencerla y que todo se olvidara.

O casi todo.

Él había llamado a Pepper, luego del incidente de su brazo, porque ya no sabía qué más hacer ni a quién acudir. La fortaleza de la rubia había ayudado a que no decayera pese a que solamente lo estaba haciendo en nombre de esa amistad que muchos años les uniera. Ya no había nada más entre ellos aparte de eso para desilusión del millonario, quien estaba buscando desesperado una solución a su dilema tan espantoso. Se había hecho una piel sintética falsa para ocultar aquel nombre blasfemo que le hacía maldecir a cuanta fuerza divina existiera en el universo así eso le trajera la muerte, cosa que no le parecía tan mal cuando llevaba en la piel el peor nombre de todos.

-Deja de pensar tanto, Tony.

-Deberíamos casarnos.

Potts rió divertida, sacudiendo esa coleta de caballo. -No.

-¿Te gusta decirme eso, cierto?

-Lo que va a suceder es esto… -decretó ella, tomando asiento a su lado frente a la barra que Visión atiborró de comida- … vamos a dar una vuelta por el mundo, en plan de vacaciones y por supuesto, atendiendo esos compromisos sociales que siempre has dejado en último lugar.

-Okay. Y luego nos casamos.

-¡Tony! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-…

-El mundo necesita ver que todo está regresando a la normalidad, que no es tan terrible esta situación de los Vengadores ni tampoco que estás sufriendo. No les des ese gusto.

-Okay.

-Eso te ayudará a relajarte, despejar la mente. Después de eso, hay que continuar, Tony.

-¿Exactamente qué propones? -el castaño ladeó su rostro, pinchando un trozo de lechuga.

-No seamos ciegos, ellos van a volver, lo harán de alguna manera y realmente espero que no sea porque el mundo está amenazado de muerte una vez más.

-Mala apuesta.

-Lo sé, pero lo que trato de decir es que hay que estar preparados para ello.

-La verdad es que no sé si realmente quiero que vuelvan -confesó Stark con un susurro al estar Visión presente, pero éste negó.

-Yo lo comprendo. Hay mucho por arreglar y un simple "lo siento" no es suficiente.

-Exacto, Vis -asintió Pepper- Yo sé que va a suceder porque los he conocido lo suficiente como para apostar en esto, luego entonces, debemos estar listos para modernizarlos y todo eso.

-¿Yo haré esas modernizaciones?

-Mírame de frente y dime que permitirás que alguien más lo haga.

Tony podría estar dolido pero su orgullo de ingeniero era mayor. -No.

-¿Lo ves? -rió la ejecutiva, sobando el hombro de aquél- Pero primero el viaje.

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que escondes sorpresas en ese viaje.

-Es probable -canturreó Pepper.

-¿Un anillo de compromiso?

-Anthony Edward Stark, la próxima vez que vuelvas a mencionarme el matrimonio, me iré en el primer vuelo que haya.

-Nunca te ha gustado la clase turista. Y no el nombre completo.

Hay algo que debía aceptar y era que el puberto de Peter estaba trayendo a su vida color, con esos mensajes que Happy le pasaba rodando los ojos y casi a punto de dar su renuncia para ya no tener su buzón saturado de las locuras como desventuras del adolescente en ciernes, quien se notaba ansioso por otra aventura que Tony no estuvo ni un momento de acuerdo en involucrarle de nuevo. Había terminado lastimado en Berlín, las cosas habían terminado muy mal para él, lo último que deseaba era que alguien tan inocente con una vida brillante por delante se manchara por acciones de alguien tan desdichado como poco afortunado. El millonario se sentía muy responsable de las heridas de Peter, en parte por eso le había dejado el traje actualizado como una forma de disculpa.

-¿Otro mensaje, Happy?

-No me lo creería, Señor.

Fueron primero a Japón donde Industrias Stark tenía unas nuevas fundaciones como programas de apoyo social esperando su inauguración. Con Pepper al mando como en los viejos tiempos, se sintió casi normal, salvo cuando estaba a solas y miraba su brazo izquierdo camuflado con la piel sintética, casi le parecía que aquel nombre le miraba acusadoramente por haberle ocultado, pero Stark no sentía ni la más remota voluntad de volver a leerlo. Los gritos de su madre, la súplica de su padre, las mentiras de Rogers venían a él como un torrente cargado de espinas filosas que se clavaban en su corazón algo lastimado, por cierto. Ese dolor no se iba pese a los medicamentos y ese descanso que su amiga rubia estaba proporcionándole. Un asunto que tendría que reparar con el paso del tiempo como todo lo demás.

-Le veo distraído Señor Stark -le interpeló una sacerdotisa en el festival del templo al que habían asistido.

-Hay tanto que ver aquí que me pierdo.

-A los ojos banales las señas claras pasan desapercibidas, pero quienes vemos con el corazón nos percatamos de que hay una herida proveniente de su brazo izquierdo.

El castaño encogió ese brazo en acto reflejo. -Bueno…

-Puede buscar por todo el mundo, Señor Stark, pero le aseguro que la respuesta a su tormenta se haya en ese brazo.

-Gracias… eso espero.

-Un hombre de mundo como usted sabe que no se puede perder tiempo buscando al que nos hirió con la flecha envenenada.

-Oh, conozco la parábola.

-Entonces ya sabe qué hacer. Buena suerte, Señor Stark.

-¡Tony, por aquí! -llamó Pepper.

Sí, aún había confusiones pero era cierto que lentamente, conforme visitaron Calcuta, Madagascar, Machu Pichu -¿quién en su sano juicio quiere volver a escalar eso?- y otras ciudades o sitios interesantes a los ojos de Potts, fue que se dio cuenta que era algo mejor que todo lo malo que estaba ocurriéndole. Tal como lo había apuntado aquella mujer en Japón, era que necesitaba sacarse el veneno en lugar de estar buscando a los culpables. El tiempo ya se encargaría de ellos, lo importante ahora era sacar del atolladero a Peter porque esos desmanes adolescentes lo iban a meter en problemas y para nada quería que Ross pusiera sus ambiciosos ojos en aquel pedazo de muchacho neoyorkino con una tía que cocinaba espantoso.

-¿Has vuelto a reprender a ese niño Parker, cierto? -preguntó la rubia muy divertida, bebiendo un Martini mientras cruzaban el Océano Atlántico.

-Me siento como su padre, Peps.

-Y creo que él te ve como uno.

-Oh, no, no…

-Se nota a leguas que te admira y que está haciendo todas esas travesuras y gastando el espacio del buzón de voz de Happy con la única finalidad de que estés orgulloso de él.

-Pero yo…

-Mmmm, no, si me has traído de vuelta no es para permitirte las autocompasiones.

-No quiero equivocarme de nuevo.

-Puedo decir mucho de las personas en mi experiencia tratando infinidad de patanes, estafadores, villanos, locos, extraterrestres y superhéroes, así que cuando te afirmo que Peter Parker jamás te decepcionará, créeme, no lo hará.

-Tan solo quiero que viva… como un adolescente más.

-Y ahí está tu problema, que no lo es.

Pepper no se equivocó y por nada aquel escuincle del demonio casi termina muerto, pero afortunadamente Tony se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos, pero lo inteligentemente cerca para que nada malo sucediera. Peter le asombró entonces cuando le ofreció vivir en aquel recinto de los Vengadores con un nuevo traje. Vio en sus ojos esa chispa que anteriormente reconociera en sus viejos como perdidos camaradas Vengadores, esa fuerza para hacer lo correcto. Sí, era como ser involuntariamente padre y el sentimiento fue renovador. Claro que cuando tía May se presentó hecha una furia para reclamarle sus mentiras, hizo falta la caballería de Visión, Happy, Pepper y el propio Peter para calmarla. Aquel breve pero lúdico pasaje en su vida trajo la calma que su rubia amiga mencionara y una noche por fin entró a su taller, pidiendo a Friday que le mostrara la descodificación de aquellos archivos de HYDRA que una vez la Viuda Negra descubriera al mundo.

 _-"¿Está seguro, Jefe?"_

-Más que nunca, Friday.

 _-"Mostrando… archivos secretos HYDRA, base Siberia. Proyecto: Soldado de Invierno."_

Días más tarde, a solas con Potts, se retiró el vendaje para que ella leyera el nombre de su Alma Gemela. Lloró con ella, en un fuerte abrazo de comprensión y solidaridad antes de tomarle de la mano y jalarla hasta el taller para mostrarle lo que él en dos noches continuas estuvo viendo sin la sangre en el rostro. Apretó la fina mano de Pepper, gesto que fue devuelto igual que un nuevo abrazo, más fuerte y con otra dosis de lágrimas. Se dieron el lujo de tomarse unas copas, de quedarse en silencio a la usanza de esas amistades que son tan profundas que no necesitan más palabras entre ellos.

-Tengo mi nombre -dijo de pronto ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-Happy me dijo, felicidades. Lo sospeché, pero quería reservarme la sorpresa.

-¿Qué harás?

-¿Vivir con ello?

Peter le envió una fotografía de su paseo por Disneylandia con tía May, cortesía del millonario para contentar a la última. Eso le hizo sonreír antes de escuchar que un abogado del Estado deseaba verle con urgencia. Stark frunció su ceño, mirando de nuevo a la carta junto al celular que siempre mantenía a la vista en aquella habitación, para no olvidar lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo también con el fin de recordarse que no podía vivir en el pasado. Era un hombre futurista. Aquel abogado deseaba que atestiguara en un caso muy sonado que por supuesto no había puesto atención porque su concentración se había ido en crear las nuevas armas de los Vengadores como en su nueva armadura mientras decidía su siguiente paso en su vida.

-¿Testigo, dice, Señor Fiscal?

-Sí, Señor Stark, quiero su testimonio en el caso de Naciones del Mundo versus James Buchanan Barnes.

-¿Sabe que apenas le conozco, cierto?

-Él asesinó a sus padres.

Tony jaló aire, mirando a la nada, el Fiscal continuó.

-Su testimonio es relevante dado que es prácticamente el único testigo y víctima de este asesino. Con su apoyo, haremos justicia.

-¿Qué es la justicia?

-¿Disculpe?

-Está bien, soy su hombre.

-Le enviaré los datos de su comparecencia. Le estamos agradecidos, Señor Stark.

-Todavía no agradezcan.

Resultaba que el descongelado sargento se había entregado por propia voluntad a la justicia internacional para ser juzgado por sus crímenes como Soldado de Invierno. El panorama no era brillante para el perdido soldado y muchos expertos en el tema predecían la sentencia de muerte para Barnes. Stark se quedó muy quieto, callado y pálido en medio de su taller luego de ponerse al tanto en el caso, pensando en cierto Capitán que seguramente debía estar vomitando sangre de la rabia. Everett Ross era el abogado defensor del sargento, junto con una abogada que el rey de Wakanda había contratado de manera indirecta pues al estar del lado de los Acuerdos de Sokovia no podía mostrarse a favor. Diplomacia y política en un juego de ajedrez.

Sintió frío de repente, mirando su brazo izquierdo que descubrió de la manga protectora para cuando trabajaba con las soldaduras. Vino a él una vez más ese sabor amargo en su boca al recordar el video, el rostro de su madre cuando se despidió y él no quiso corresponder al gesto. Recordó la voz temblorosa de Bucky, _los recuerdo a todos_ , como esos informes secretos de HYDRA sobre el Proyecto Soldado de Invierno. Berlín, los Acuerdos de Sokovia, la caída de Rhodey, ése _pero él es mi amigo_ de Steve. También recordó Afganistán, el portal de los Chitauri, la traición de Obadiah, a Maya y Harley. Recordó la mirada risueña de Peter, la determinada de Pepper. Jaló aire llevándose una mano a su pecho, pasando saliva con esfuerzo.

-Friday.

 _-"¿Sí, Jefe?"_

-Anota mi cita en el tribunal de la Corte Suprema. Y que venga mi sastre.

 _-"A la orden."_

* * *

 **Bucky**

Las cosas fueron más sencillas a la simple aceptación de la muerte próxima, el tiempo dejó de ser tan lento y comenzó a ir más rápido. Steve dijo muchas cosas, pero a ninguna le prestó atención mientras era llevado de nuevo a esa cámara de contención y despedirse de Wakanda para viajar hacia los Estados Unidos donde la Corte Suprema integrada por magistrados internacionales le juzgarían con una sentencia que ya tenía en mente. Durante esa travesía que fue de lo más tranquila gracias a las influencias de T'Challa, quien le dio su palabra de que ya no sería tratado como ganado ni un asesino, es que tuvo una nueva memoria. Más agradable, aunque de carácter nostálgico.

 _Mamá._

Era un hermoso recuerdo muy vívido, por cierto, con los colores e incluso el aroma del perfume que su madre gustaba usar, ahora lo sabía. Tanto ella como él estaban frente a un espejo con una cuarteadura en la esquina inferior izquierda y un marco oxidado que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerle pegado a la pared descascarada del baño, con un foco amarillento iluminándoles mientras las suaves manos de su madre peinaban sus cabellos en ese estilo propio de principios del siglo XX, y él estaba muy quieto observando la manera en que esos dedos finos cepillaban y ponían la goma que dejaba brillantes como fijos sus mechones. Estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta blanca, tirantes negros sujetos a unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, calcetines blancos cubriendo sus rodillas y unos zapatos negros de agujeta completaban su atuendo.

Su madre tenía un vestido de flores blancas sobre fondo rosa combinado con rojo, cruzado en el pecho y atado en un costado bajo una flor de la misma tela. Llevaba sus cabellos cortos en ondas pegado a los costados, un broche de flor decoraba su lado derecho que sujetaba mechones. Sonreía con unos labios rosados mientras sus manos hacían maravillas. El perfume era como rosas, o quizá alguna otra flor cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero le pareció sumamente hermosa pese a su delgadez preocupante o esas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules. Su madre terminó, inclinándose para descansar su mentón sobre su pequeño hombro, ambos mirándose al espejo al tiempo que sus brazos le rodearon acomodando esas ropas de domingo.

Winnifred, así se llamaba su madre. Winnifred Barnes, sonriendo por el reflejo y depositando un beso maternal en su mejilla. Bucky apretó su mandíbula con sus ojos sintiéndose húmedos, aunque no podía limpiarse porque estaba restringido por fuertes grilletes y aquellas protecciones que lanzaban mini descargas para mantenerle quieto. Aquel abrazo era hermoso, protector, lleno de cariño que le hacía sentir en casa una vez más. Paz. Y no pudo evitar la comparación con María Stark, imaginando lo que el millonario debió haber experimentado al ver como el Soldado de Invierno rompía el cuello de su madre sin pestañear siquiera. Debió haberle matado en ese momento y todos los problemas se hubieran resuelto, aún estaban a tiempo para hacerlo.

Saboreó en su mente aquel recuerdo, que revivió una y otra vez con la misma desesperación que un hambriento lame una cuchara donde ha probado el sabor más delicioso. Soldados con mascarillas y armas pesadas le escoltaron hasta su prisión de alta seguridad, en donde pasaría los días de su juicio hasta su sentencia. Bien podía terminar en La Balsa o en la cámara de inyección letal, todo dependía de los magistrados internacionales. Bucky deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el juicio fuese lo más breve posible para que se reuniera pronto con su madre y volviera a sus brazos como en ese recuerdo de pequeño, un beso que borrara tanto mal, una sonrisa que contemplar por toda la eternidad lejos ya de todo.

Le pusieron un uniforme naranja con unos pesados grilletes y mecanismos de contención como las consabidas advertencias pese a solamente estar ya con un brazo. Todos le miraban con repudio, con asco. Solamente el comisionado Everett Ross y Amala, una abogada enviada por Pantera Negra eran los únicos que le sonreían entre el mar de desprecio en el que se movió de su celda hasta el estrado donde escuchó los primeros alegatos. No prestó mucha atención, ya sabía cuál sería el final de aquella obra, así que solamente se limitó a mirar sus grilletes o las luces que a veces daban vueltas de repente entre golpes suaves de martillos de madera o discusiones entre los abogados. El Fiscal le hizo pasar a declarar, preguntando cosas que ya todos sabían y a las que respondió positivamente.

-¿Éste es usted, Señor Barnes?

-Sí.

-¿Afirma haber asesinado entonces a…?

-Sí.

Amala ya le había instruido para las respuestas, pero no iba a mentir, estaba cansado de ello. Solo quería que el recuerdo de su madre se volviera eterno y real en la muerte. Claro que era un asesino, un monstruo que no merecía compasión. Volvió a su celda para cenar, supuestamente dormir, tomar su desayuno, volver al estrado. Más evidencias en contra, discusiones. Cenar, dormir, desayuno, juicio. Cenar, dormir, desayuno, juicio. Todos en la corte se quedaron mudos cuando se presentó el video de ese 16 de diciembre de 1991, él solo miró al suelo sintiendo sus ojos húmedos, recordándose niño en brazos de su madre mientras le peinaba para ir a misa de domingo, parado sobre una silla de madera vieja, sonriendo al espejo con una dentadura incompleta.

-Señor Barnes, ¿por qué vaciló antes de asesinar a Howard Stark?

-¡Protesto, Magistrados…!

-¡Objeción denegada!

-¿Señor Barnes?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué no lo sabe? ¿O es que no lo quiere decir?

-¡Señorías! ¡Está induciendo al testigo!

-Yo no lo sé, no lo sé.

-Pero es usted, ¿cierto?

-Soy yo.

Everett lucía desesperado como Amala, pero siguieron replicando mientras él miró por detrás de sus mechones de pelo caído hacia los magistrados que lucían una expresión mezcla de terror y furia. Le darían la sentencia de muerte. Se dio cuenta de una pareja entre el público asistente al juicio, que le miraban como suplicando que luchara. Natasha y Steve en disfraces, cosa que no se le hizo tan disparatada pero solamente bajó su mirada, apretando su puño derecho, navegando a su memoria feliz en donde se refugió en lo que estallaban los alegatos. Volvió para su cena, sin pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Había sido mentira que recordara a todos como le dijo a Stark en Siberia, de vez en cuando venían rostros o sonidos, pero jamás un nombre o un dato preciso, más lo había dicho esperando que el millonario le hubiera roto el cuello en ese momento.

A medianoche entraron unos guardias con sus máscaras y macanas. No se defendió cuando cayeron sobre él y le golpearon hasta que perdió la consciencia. Tampoco habló de ello cuando Amala fue a recogerle, preguntando el porqué caminaba extraño a lo que respondió que se había caído de la cama. Una excusa tonta más calló a la abogada. Everett Ross llamó a la mujer, él quedó a cargo de esos mismos guardias que le amenazaron con romperle en verdad los huesos si abría el pico. Asintió como en los viejos tiempos con HYDRA. El juicio fue igual como el resto de los días hasta que el comisionado solicitó permiso para presentar nueva evidencia a su favor. Los magistrados aceptaron y en medio de un silencio sepulcral, Everett Ross pidió un televisor como caballetes para colocar sus evidencias a los ojos de la corte.

 _"-¿Quién es mi Buckaroo preferido, eh?_

 _-¡Yo, mami!_

 _-Nunca lo olvides, hijo mío, te amo con toda el alma."_

Gritos, exclamaciones de horror le trajeron de vuelta al hundirse en su memoria ya en acto reflejo. Miró a todos algo confundido, algo había sucedido que ahora le observaban de otra manera, varios de los presentes estaban llorando. Amala se le acercó con una voz no tan segura, tratando de mantenerse ecuánime.

-Señor Barnes, ¿es usted la persona en el video?

Ahí estaba, en cuclillas completamente desnudo sobre un piso mojado y con ambos brazos sujetos en alto por grilletes mientras hombres en botas militares latigueaban su carne abierta, siendo muy precisos para golpear en sus partes nobles. Había algo de orines y excremento debajo de él, producto ya de las golpizas y el miedo pues en su espalda estaban las marcas de un aparato que apareció en el encuadre del video, unas pinzas que se enterraron en su espalda, dando descargas eléctricas que empeoraron al pisar con pies descalzos el suelo mojado. Gritaba pidiendo ayuda, suplicando perdón, llamando a su madre.

-¿Señor Barnes?

Bucky apretó sus dientes, sintiendo lágrimas que no podían ser limpiadas por sus restricciones.

-Soy yo.

Parecía que nadie respiraba o esa fue su impresión. Contuvo su llanto para no empeorarlo todo. Así le entrenaban, así habían creado al Soldado de Invierno, cada palabra de activación implicaba largas sesiones de tortura hasta quebrarle de tal suerte que su mente generaba huecos que ellos tomaban para implantar a su monstruo hasta que al fin tomó forma. Uno de los magistrados ordenó que detuvieran ya el video, el resto observaba las fotografías de lo que parecían ser los documentos de su adiestramiento, notas de Zola o algo así. Tuvo que hacerse una pausa porque todos estaban demasiado conmocionados para seguir con el juicio. Fue a una salita donde Amala le limpió el rostro mientras Everett bebió agua como desesperado.

-¿Quién envió esos documentos, comisionado? -quiso saber la abogada.

-No lo sé, fue anónimo, yo… lo lamento, Sargento Barnes, en verdad cuanto lo siento.

Pese a lo crudo del asunto, estaban ambos emocionados, pues ahora su alegato tenía las evidencias suficientes para ganar. El Fiscal tenía otras ideas.

-Esta corte llama al señor Anthony Edward Stark.

Murmullos acompañaron el sonido de las puertas abriéndose para dejar pasar al castaño, luciendo bastante fresco como serio con unos lentes rojos como su corbata. Detrás de él entraron una rubia como un hombre obeso en traje, tomando asiento con el resto del público mientras el millonario llegaba hasta ellos, subiendo al estrado. Su corazón latió aprisa, no tenía que mirar a Everett o a Amala para saber que el testimonio de Stark sería su tiro de gracia, aunque no esperaba realmente que la suerte cambiara para él, más ver al Hombre de Hierro le produjo un desasosiego extraño, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada que dejó en su regazo con sus cabellos cayendo al frente. El Fiscal se dio se dio el lujo de contraatacar con el video de Howard y María Stark, antes de hacer sus preguntas.

-Señor Stark, ¿usted sabía que sus padres fueron asesinados antes del incidente de los Vengadores?

-No, no lo sabía. Siempre creí que habían tenido un accidente.

-¿Sabe quién los asesinó?

-Lo sé.

-¿Esa persona está presente en esta corte? ¿Puede identificarlo?

-Mmmm, no.

-Señor Stark, ha hecho un juramento…

-No está.

El Fiscal fue hasta él, apuntándole con un dedo. Bucky no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¿No es este hombre el asesino de sus padres? ¿Qué acaso no es el mismo que vemos en el video?

-No.

Murmullos, exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-Explíquese, Señor Stark, porque…

-Bastante simple, lo haré con un ejemplo. Digamos que yo le presto a usted, Señor Fiscal, uno de mis autos deportivos, es un ejemplo muy imaginativo porque jamás le confiaría uno de mis niños pero tengamos fe en la imaginación prodigiosa y visualicemos a nuestro Fiscal manejando mi deportivo por una carretera muy feliz y dichoso porque está en un modelo de colección, cuando de pronto se le atraviesa una pareja… digamos andando en bicicleta, ya ve que luego son algo descuidados.

-Señor Stark…

-Entonces usted los atropella y mata, pero en lugar de quedarse y ayudar, huye hasta que vuelve a mi casa con mi auto que usó para asesinar esa pareja. No me dice nada en contra de sus principios, entregándome las llaves. Pasa el tiempo sin que nadie acuse a nadie hasta que un día llega a mí la policía para arrestarme por haber matado a una pareja en bicicleta, pues sus pesquisas siempre perfectas como puntuales los guiaron hasta mi auto deportivo. Yo les digo que fue usted, pero no hay ninguna evidencia al respecto porque de hecho mande lavar mi auto, no lo tome a mal. Puesto que no tengo como probar que usted fue el que iba manejando mi auto y sería mi palabra contra la suya, termino tras las rejas por asesinato. ¿Estamos todos bien?

-¿Qué intenta decir?

-Esto es lo mismo, el hombre que asesinó a mis padres no está en esta presente en esta corte, sí, hay alguien que se le parece, _pero no es él._

-¡Señor Stark! ¡El video es contundente!

-Y no se lo niego, Señor Fiscal.

-¿Quién, según usted, asesinó a sus padres?

-El Soldado de Invierno.

-¡Que es James Buchanan Barnes!

-Se equivoca.

-¡¿Qué?!

Bucky levantó su rostro, confundido, por primera vez cruzó una mirada con el castaño y su corazón casi le reventó el pecho. No había odio en su mirada como lo esperaba, quizá resentimiento, pero no en el nivel que imaginó.

-Es como mi auto deportivo, alguien más lo manejó y cometió un crimen usándolo. HYDRA ordenó la muerte de mis padres, usando el auto que le pertenecía al Sargento Barnes.

Las cosas se hicieron turbias, por sus lágrimas como el breve ataque de pánico que le dio mientras en la corte hubo un pandemónium entre peleas de abogados, los magistrados tratando de poner orden como el descontrol en la prensa invitada cuando el millonario se levantó y marchó sin que nadie pudiera detenerle. Agradeció que el tiempo corriera desesperado o realmente se hubiera vuelto loco. Su mente estuvo serena la mañana de la sentencia. Everett Ross como Amala estaban tensos, todos estaban tensos incluyéndole. Los magistrados se pusieron de pie igual que el resto de los presentes para la lectura de su resolución final.

-La Corte Internacional que…

Bucky volvió a su recuerdo, solamente para traer de vuelta esa mirada feliz de su madre, dándose así valor para escuchar lo importante.

-… en los cargos por asesinato premeditado, el acusado es declarado… inocente.

 _¡Oh! ¡Ah!_ No se hicieron esperar en la sala.

-… por el cargo del asesinato de Howard y María Stark, el acusado es declarado… inocente.

Algo como una llamita cálida vino a su corazón.

-… por los cargos de terrorismo, conspiración y usurpación de secretos de Estado, el acusado es declarado… culpable.

Una ola de murmullos indignados se levantó, pero el magistrado levantó una mano para que se hiciera el silencio de nuevo.

-Esta corte considera que el Sargento Barnes ha cumplido la sentencia requerida por estos cargos, sin embargo, dados los informes psiquiátricos como las evidencias expuestas en este juicio, extendemos una orden de arresto domiciliario a ejecutarse en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Vermont del Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Considerando el extraordinario caso como las evidencias presentadas por ambas partes, esta corte integrada por magistrados internacionales extiende una serie de recomendaciones a seguir para la rehabilitación como reintegración de James Buchanan Barnes a la sociedad, esperando que con la terapia y observación psiquiátrica adecuada, su cautiverio con HYDRA quede atrás, el Sargento Barnes sirvió a su país con honor, y mostró luego de su escape que no es la amenaza que se le ha considerado más requiere tratamiento que esta corte ordena se le otorgue. Este juicio ha concluido.

De alguna manera, Bucky sintió que su madre volvía a abrazarle y una pequeña luz iluminaba su camino. Aún no entendía cómo ni por qué, más supo que un peso importante caía de sus hombros, haciéndole más ligero, sonriendo por primera vez. Vermont fue más cálido, los doctores tan comprensivos como los de Wakanda, sin tantas pesadillas ni temores. Una tarde luego de sus ejercicios de rehabilitación, cuando salió de la regadera y se miró al espejo luego de años de no mirarse por vergüenza, con su torso al descubierto, el soldado creyó que se desmayaría. A la altura de su corazón, casi rozando la unión de su muñón metálico con su piel, tenía un nombre, muy claro como reconocible. Famoso, era la palabra más acertada.

 _Anthony Edward Stark._


	4. SENDA DESCONOCIDA

_Título_ : **SERVA ME, SERVABO TE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel MCU

 _Pareja_ : Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : solamente a vivir.

 _Advertencias_ : creo que no está demás repetirlo por si se han saltado las líneas anteriores y no vieron el resumen. Esto es una historia Bucky x Tony, no se humillen, no se azoten contra las paredes ni se desgarren las ropas. Así es y así será. Claro, con el tema Soulmate (Alma Gemela) para darle más sabor junto con cambios por voluntad de la escritora. Hush hush si os espanta.

Gracias por leerme.

 _Serva me, servabo te_ ("Sálvame y te salvaré" de Petronio)

* * *

 _Veo lo que creo ver y no veo más_  
 _de lo que pueda contar no recuerdo nada_  
 _no hay necesidad de hablarlo más_  
 _Creo creer, temo temer que esto es verdad_  
 _la vida se nubló en su totalidad_  
 _Estoy perdido_  
 _Y no sé mirar lo que dejé allá atrás_  
 _en ese camino largo que un día me vio caminar_  
 _nació esta ciega herida_  
 _que borró hoy día mi ayer_  
 _Personas extrañas hablan de quien fui_  
 _pretenden darme valor sin que sepa nada_  
 _no hay necesidad ni siquiera de llorar por estar así_  
 _Mi amnesia me dice absolutamente nada más_  
 _que esta sensación de ansiedad_  
 _en ese camino largo que un día me vio caminar_  
 _quemé una biografía_  
 _y soplé cenizas del ayer_  
 _no intenten enseñarme_  
 _quien me quiso y a quien debo amar_  
 _comienza el día cero_  
 _y mañana su continuidad_

Día Cero, La Ley.

* * *

 **SENDA DESCONOCIDA**

 **Tony**

-¡Y otro punto más para el Coronel Rhodes! ¡Toma eso Señor Stank! ¡Ovaciones! ¡Wooooo!

-Gracioso.

-Siempre has sido pésimo para aceptar la derrota, Tones. Desde que te conozco como el flacucho nerd del MIT, nunca has aceptado cuando has perdido.

-¡Porque nunca pierdo!

El millonario tomó impulso, corriendo tan rápido como pudo al robarle el balón a Rhodey y saltar para hacer un enceste perfecto que aplaudió mientras su buen amigo le abucheaba. La mirada de Stark fue directo a las ahora ágiles piernas del coronel, libres ya de esas muletas y soportes. Con ayuda de la Doctora Cho como sus exoesqueletos diseñados para el militar, por fin caminaba como en sus viejos tiempos para consuelo suyo como de Visión, quien lució incluso más tranquilo al verle aparecer andando con su estilo burlón al proponer un juego de baloncesto con que celebrar su devuelta actividad motriz. El castaño estaba feliz, se sentía ligero y discretamente en paz. Ver reír o correr a Rhodey traía esa chispa de color a su vida como las travesuras de Peter Parker o los desastres en la cocina de Visión ahora que intentaba la repostería.

Sabía que el gran amigo de Steve estaba ya internado en el hospital psiquiátrico de los militares siendo un veterano. Podía y no podía ser que ya hubiera espiado las cámaras de seguridad internas con el único fin de asegurarse de que el sargento fuese tratado con humanidad. No tenía que ver en lo absoluto con su dilema, era que luego de ver aquellos videos y archivos, le había quedado claro que, si de algo necesitaba James Buchanan Barnes, era de una buena dosis de compasión. Quizá también era una pizca de curiosidad por saber cómo era en verdad el sargento, no el ex asesino de HYDRA, pero cuando veía esas grabaciones de sus sesiones de terapia, terminaba por cerrar la pantalla al sentir no solo que invadía su privacidad, sino también que no tenían por qué interesarle esas cosas. Ya había hecho lo correcto y con eso era más que suficiente.

-¿Comeremos pizza, Señor Distraído?

-Al contrario de ti, Rhodey-Pooh, tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar.

-¿Cómo en qué, por ejemplo?

-Oh, la boda de Happy con Peps.

-Ella ya te dijo que para nada quiere que metas tu nariz en sus elecciones.

-Pero es que esos manteles…

-Ah, ah -el coronel rió, negando vivazmente con su cabeza- Pepper es la novia, ella decide si quiere vaquitas estampadas en las servilletas.

-Que mal gusto.

-Vamos, realmente tengo ganas de pizza, necesito verme igual de rellenito que tú.

-¡No estoy rellenito!

Había encontrado no hace poco un club, se llamaba lastimosamente El Club de los Humildes, donde las personas que jamás habían encontrado su Alma Gemela se reunían ahí para contar sus penas o esperar que quizá sucediera un milagro, ya fuese encontrar a esa otra mitad perdida o bien, al menos hallar alguien con quien pasar el rato. Tony comenzó a frecuentar ese club escondido en un callejón cerca del río Hudson, siempre pidiendo un vaso con whisky tomando una mesa en una esquina que miraba hacia la siempre abandonada pista de baile. Comenzó a hacerlo cada miércoles a la misma hora, que nada tenía que ver cuando el Sargento Barnes entraba en la sesión más dura de su rehabilitación, aquella donde hablaba de todo lo sucedido con HYDRA, donde buscaban liberarle de esas palabras de activación.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre, señor? -preguntó una mesera de cabellos rubios maltratados en una coleta mal hecha, masticando un eterno chicle mientras anotaba en su libretita.

-Sí, por favor.

Aún tenía esa amargura dentro de su ser que le impedía hablar abiertamente del tema con cualquiera así fuese el propio Rhodey o Pepper. De verdad que no podía hacerlo pese a que todos estaban asombrados con su actitud en el juicio, esperando por la explicación a tal comportamiento, aunque sus más cercanos ya sospechaban que nunca lo diría. El castaño deseaba hacerlo, más las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta con una opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía expresar de manera correcta que la persona señalada para ser su compañero de vida era igualmente el que había sido acusado de asesinar de sus padres? ¿Cómo conciliar lo inconciliable? No poseía las respuestas, así que prefería intentar topárselas en el fondo de su vaso al terminar el whisky. La mesera llegó y puso su bebida frente a él, sin embargo, esta vez no se retiró, quedándose ahí parada mirándole.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con algo de fastidio.

Mary, se llamaba a juzgar por su nombre en aquella plaquita desgastada. Ella suspiró, dejando la charola sobre la mesa y tomando la silla frente a él para sentarse con toda desfachatez.

-Llevo en este club algo así como quince años y he visto toda clase de expresiones en estos clientes tan particulares -soltó la rubia- Pero nunca había tenido un cliente como tú, con esa miradita.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que tú no perteneces a este club, cariño. Pero te hace falta algo para que dejes de visitarnos, y no es por la propina, eres bastante generoso para solamente un vaso con whisky.

Le dedicó una mirada de reproche al escucharle hablar así de él, pero como solía ocurrirle en su vida, eran los extraños los que resultaban ser de gran ayuda. Sobre todo si estaba tan desesperado como lo estaba en ese instante.

-Es probable que tengas razón.

Mary rió, ladeando su rostro al tiempo que cruzó sus maltratadas manos sobre la mesa.

-Vamos, lindo. ¿Qué sucede? Es más, hagamos una apuesta, si tu problema no tiene solución esa bebida va por cuenta de la casa.

-Puedes perder el empleo por ello.

-Eso no es nada comparado a perder a tu Alma Gemela.

Tony torció una sonrisa triste, desviando unos segundos su mirada.

-¿Qué harías si tu Alma Gemela resulta el asesino de tus padres?

-Oh -la rubia sacó un cigarrillo que encendió entrecerrando sus ojos- Si mi Alma Gemela hubiera asesinado a mis padres, le pongo un altar al cabrón y lo mantengo de por vida como un dios.

-¿Qué…?

La mesera negó, riendo bajito con un golpeteo a su cigarro. -Mi padre abusó de mí cuando apenas tenía cinco años, una noche que mamá no estuvo porque se fue a cuidar a la abuela. Continuó haciéndolo por unos diez años y yo creí que eso estaba bien, ya sabes, familia pobre y disfuncional. Hasta que en la secundaria hablaron de estas cosas y me di cuenta de que lo que mi padre me hacía estaba mal, muy mal. Siguiendo el consejo que nos habían dado, le conté a mi madre. ¿Sabes qué hizo?

El millonario solo negó, atónito ante la historia. Mary rió, pero esta vez unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, fumando un par de veces antes de responder.

-Me golpeó hasta que caí inconsciente en la cocina. Le estaba robando a su hombre. Debes saber que para entonces tenía una hermanita pequeña que nada sabía, ella estaba ajena a todo esto. Mi madre le dijo a mi hermanita que yo era una loca. Entonces una noche, mi padre llegó ebrio y en su estado de embriaguez le dio por cambiar de puerta, en lugar de patear la mía y meterme su espantosa verga, trató de hacerlo con mi hermanita, quien dormía abrazando su peluche -la rubia suspiró- Yo estaba muy mal, porque ya tenía mi nombre de Alma Gemela, pero me decía que mi padre ya me había echado a perder para encontrarle. Deprimida, violentada, desesperada… cuando escuché como pateó la puerta de mi hermanita… simplemente no pude soportarlo. Tomé un cuchillo de la cocina y lo enterré sobre su espalda hasta que me faltó el aire.

-Por todos los cielos…

-Je, lo sé, ¿lo peor? Mi madre corrió a defenderlo y en la pelea le enterré el cuchillo en un ojo, alcanzando parte de su cerebro. Murió desangrada a los pies de la cama de mi hermanita quien solo gritaba muerta de miedo al ver semejante escena. Así que… respondiendo a tu pregunta, si mi Alma Gemela se hubiera aparecido esa noche para asesinar a mis padres, lo hubiera adorado por siempre. Mi madre sabía que mi padre me violaba y no le importó, mi padre destruyó mi infancia y adolescencia sin importarle. ¿Qué clase de monstruo puede pensar que esto está bien? Pero ya sabes, el cliché no está completo sino te digo que a los ojos de los vecinos como de mi hermanita, mis padres eran ejemplo de la comunidad. Pobres pero con valores. Wow.

Mary rió, lanzando humo a lo alto mientras Tony solo atinó a pasar saliva.

-Nadie me creyó y puesto que mi hermanita jamás había presenciado nada de lo que yo acusé, terminé en la correccional. Deficiente investigación policíaca, yo era mala estudiante, antecedentes de robo y posesión de droga, etc. Ella creció con la rabia de haberle arrebatado a sus dulces papitos, así que cuando tuvo más edad, cuando el juez le preguntó sobre mí en una audiencia posterior, dio su consentimiento para que se me practicase la Erradicación.

Ella levantó su brazo izquierdo, arremangándose su blusa para dejarle ver al castaño la horrible quemadura sobre el nombre de su Alma Gemela. Un método de castigo que ya casi no se usaba, salvo en partes provincianas donde el pensamiento lógico no tenía mucha cabida. La Erradicación era una forma de impedir que una persona diera con su Alma Gemela al quemar por medio de químicos el nombre en su brazo, teniendo el efecto de que la persona con tal nombre sufriría un cambio, obteniendo una nueva Alma Gemela. Nunca se había probado que sucediera con certeza y puesto que había sido una práctica anulada por el Estado, no le se prestó más atención. Stark abrió sus ojos como platos al ver esa piel maltratada con esos jirones de piel quemada donde ya no podía leerse nombre alguno.

-¿Tu propia hermana ordenó esto?

-Como te dije, para ella, yo era una asesina que odió a sus padres porque no la consintieron como a ella, fue su versión, pero no la quise debatir. Ahora es una brillante arquitecta, casada con su Alma Gemela y con un bello niño. Jamás en su vida habrá dolor ni pesadillas, nunca se sentirá sucia o indigna de cariño alguno, no terminará en un bar de mala muerte como éste porque sus antecedentes penales no le dieron para algo mejor. Repito mi respuesta, si mi Alma Gemela hubiera asesinado a mis padres, habría sido la mujer más afortunada, pero ahora, ¿a quién le importa eso? Siempre juzgamos según nuestro entendimiento, pocos quieren hurgar en la verdad, apenas algunos son justos al encontrarla. Yo siempre seré una asesina, loca, mentirosa, pero mi hermanita es feliz, aunque me odie, así que para mí, el mundo está bien -ella miró fijamente a Tony- pero no es la clase de vida que me gustaría ver en ti, lindo. Hay algo en tu expresión que me dice que tienes algo mejor que venir todos los miércoles a beber solitario un whisky.

-Mi Alma Gemela asesinó a mis padres -dijo claro y firme el millonario, sintiendo que las palabras le quemaban los labios.

-Oh… ¿los odiaba tanto?

-No… es lo gracioso, él no sabía lo que hacía -Stark levantó su mirada del vaso- ¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-¿No sabes quién soy?

-Amor, ¿te parezco alguien interesada en el mundo?

-No.

-Sigue.

-Él… -Tony carraspeó un poco, removiéndose en su silla- …él no lo hizo conscientemente, fue obligado… le hacían hacer esa clase de cosas, ¿sabes? Nunca tuvo elección.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora… ahora está en rehabilitación.

Mary terminó su cigarro sin decir más, poniendo un codo sobre la mesa para apoyar su mentón en su palma que sobó su mentón, masticando lentamente su chicle.

-Como lo veo, tienes dos caminos corazón, puedes seguir viniendo al Club de los Humildes hasta que mueras solo y amargado… o pruebas que tan bien te va hablar con él. Yo no digo que le ames y seas dichoso corriendo en un campo de flores con un arcoíris encima, pero… ¿y que tal que llegas a ser feliz? ¿Qué tal que encuentras lo que te hace falta para que sonrías? Sí, está de la jodida la situación, pero si no buscas la verdad y te das esa oportunidad, serás como todos nosotros aquí… derrotados, ya sin ánimos de pelear o intentar, esperando por algo que sabemos no sucederá. Perdedores. Tú tienes cara de alguien que puede ganar, lindo.

-… gracias. Pero creo que tú también aún puedes ser feliz.

-Estamos bien hundidos en la mierda con esto de las Almas Gemelas, pero hagamos una apuesta, ¿te gustan las apuestas?

-Un poco -Stark se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, apostemos esto: tú irás a ver a tu Alma Gemela, si te va bien, vienes y me lo dices para que yo vuelva a tener fe. Si te va mal, solo pide otro vaso de whisky.

-¿Si me va bien puedo conseguirte otro empleo y otra vida?

-¿Aceptas o no?

-Es un trato -la mano del castaño se extendió a la mesera quien la tomó, apretándola con fuerza- Por cierto, mi nombre es Tony, Tony Stark.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¡¿Me engañaste?!

Mary rió, alzando un hombro. -Da gusto verle la cara a un guapo millonario, pero me da más gusto poder ayudarle.

-Te devolveré el favor, Mary. Y creo que pagaré por la bebida.

* * *

 **Bucky**

Christian, el chef del hospital, había tomado la iniciativa de hacerle esa tarta de ciruelas cada miércoles para cuando saliera de su sesión. Era un hombre de canas, pero con las manos más prodigiosas que el ejército de los Estados Unidos hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrar. Su hijo mayor había muerto al darse un tiro cuando no pudo más con los traumas de la guerra, por eso había entrado al hospital donde atendían a soldados como su fallecido primogénito, tratando de alegrar sus días con una comida que supiera a hogar. Esa clase de cosas fueron apareciendo en la vida de Bucky conforme pasaron los días, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo entre perfectos extraños pero que, al igual que él, tenían fantasmas que los perseguían en su mente.

Los miércoles eran duros, ir enfrentando esas malas memorias no fue fácil al principio y más de una vez terminó sedado al no poder controlarse. La creación del Soldado de Invierno había destruido partes de su memoria que jamás volverían, esos recuerdos verdaderos de su vida real ya nunca más regresarían. Un día que lloraba aún en la sala de rehabilitación por ello, es que Christian entró con el permiso de los psiquiatras para darle una rebanada de tarta de ciruela con una sonrisa paternal y esa palmada en su hombro como promesa de que habría días más brillantes en su vida. Era toda una ironía aquella rebanada porque, por un lado, representaba algo que le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba que ya no sería el Bucky que todos habían conocido, la dualidad con la que tendría a aprender a vivir.

Aunque lograsen deshabilitar las palabras de activación, el Soldado de Invierno siempre quedaría en un rincón de su inconsciente, estaba arraigado a lo más profundo de su ser y solamente volviendo a renacer podría deshacerse de él. Pero inhabilitarlo era posible, así que Bucky se resignó a tal suerte, sintiéndose un poquito más fuerte conforme lo hablaba con los otros veteranos. Las cosas eran diferentes con ellos. No quería comparar, pero ni Steve ni los demás tenían el nivel de comprensión que los ex soldados poseían, le escuchaban sin reclamar, sin juzgar o tener expresiones de asco. Saber que había personas con experiencias similares hizo más fácil la apertura en las sesiones o los tratamientos. Incluso cuando llegaba a tener ataques de pánico, ya no sentía aquel arrebato de terror al sentirse vulnerable, ahora podía confiar al menos lo suficiente en sus médicos y compañeros de cuarto para ayudarle.

Por primera vez desde que escapara de HYDRA, Bucky comenzó a vivir lo que era ser un humano.

Y cuando se miraba a solas en el espejo, ya sin el repudio pasado, con la mirada fija en ese nombre de su Alma Gemela, aceptaba que un día podría haría algo por él. No sabía qué, pero tenía mejores expectativas, además, las cartas de T'Challa con pensamientos motivadores servían de apoyo. Quizá un día pudiera ser un Vengador y proteger al Hombre de Hierro con su vida, aunque éste le odiase por siempre. Eso no le inquietaba, el sargento estaba consciente del alcance de su posición a los ojos del millonario. Pero al menos ofrecer algo de él, lo único que tenía, sería una manera de pedir perdón y sanar una herida que estaba seguro aún no había cerrado. El rey de Wakanda ya había solicitado a sus psiquiatras el permiso para ofrecerle un nuevo brazo, más Bucky se rehusó. Estaba bien así y si varios de sus compañeros en el hospital se las arreglaban para vivir sin una parte de su cuerpo, con mayor razón él.

-Sargento Barnes -llamó uno de los enfermeros- Tiene visita.

-¿Qué?

-En el jardín del ala este.

Dudaba seriamente que Steve se hubiera atrevido a burlarse de la seguridad del ejército haciéndose pasar por alguien más para verle. Apostó por Pantera Negra, aunque no estaba seguro. No había nadie más que quisiese visitarle, tampoco que estuviera prohibido. Siguiendo al enfermero, se ató en un muñón apurado sus cabellos, alisando su ropa deportiva pero suave que usaba como uniforme del hospital, parpadeando confundido. Con el corazón agitado conforme se acercaron al jardín con bancas y manzanos cubriéndolas, el sargento sintió que la sangre se le fue del rostro a los pies al notar una figura conocida parada frente a una de las bancas, con manos en los bolsillos y examinando a la nada. El enfermero le abrió la puerta, sonriéndole al dejarle salir.

-Estaré aquí por si me necesita, sargento.

-Gracias.

Sus pasos amortiguados por el pasto y las sandalias no pasaron desapercibidos para el inquieto Tony Stark, quien se giró al escucharle, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos. Ambos se miraron unos segundos sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, tensos como esperando un ataque del contrario. Fue Stark el que puso la iniciativa al dejar caer sus hombros, señalando la banca donde se sentó, desabrochando su saco y cruzando una pierna. Bucky se relamió sus labios resecos, apretando su mano derecha que luego talló contra la tela de su pantalón, sentándose casi de golpe en la otra orilla de la banda, dejando esa distancia entre ellos como muro de resguardo.

-¿Cómo te han tratado aquí, sargento? -preguntó Tony, sin mirarle.

-Bien, gracias.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, Bucky le miraba, pero el otro no, lucía como perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hay una pregunta que me gustaría respondieras con la verdad, sargento.

-Adelante…

El millonario se volvió a él, esa mirada que una vez vio en Siberia.

-¿Por qué el Soldado de Invierno se detuvo cuando escuchó a mi padre nombrarte?

Bucky jaló aire, bajando su mirada a su regazo. -No esperaba que su víctima me conociera, ésa es la verdad… por eso a propósito se hizo ver, dejando evidencias. Quería perjudicarme como siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Es tan malo?

-No tiene sentimientos o empatía, porque no es algo humano.

-¿Te da miedo?

-Sí -el sargento asintió lentamente- Todo el tiempo.

-Q-Quisiera… -tartamudeó el millonario- Bueno, me han dicho… que no deseas tener un brazo nuevo.

-¿Para qué?

-Creo que nos saltamos algo -tosió Stark, acomodándose el nudo de su corbata- Te diré algo, Sargento Barnes, te odié en un principio, con todo mi ser, quería que murieras de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible. Pero cuando vi esos expedientes de HYDRA… primero lo creí imposible, es decir, la Santa Inquisición es la madre de las abominaciones, pero…

-Hubo una vez -le cortó Bucky- recién tenía el brazo como estaban entrenándome, y querían que le disparara en la frente a una mujer. Era una gitana, estaba en el suelo llorando con sus brazos amarrados tras su espalda y una mordaza en su boca. Yo me rehusé, aún no aprendía mis lecciones. Uno de mis adiestradores tomó por los cabellos a la gitana para que la viera y me dijo que, si no le dispara en ese preciso instante, llamaría a todos los soldados del cuartel para que la violaran, luego seguirían los perros y al final la molerían a palos hasta matarla. Y yo lo vería todo, a menos que pusiera una bala en su cabeza con mi mano izquierda. Miré a la gitana, pidiendo perdón, no teníamos salida ninguno de los dos. Lo hice rápido, aunque recuerdo grité. Todos se rieron después, y ese adiestrador me abofeteó hasta tumbarme al suelo, " _ahora te haremos lo que íbamos a hacerle a la gitana_ ". El Trato de la Gitana, así le dijeron, lo hacían cada que desobedecía o impedía que el Soldado de Invierno tomara el control total.

El soldado suspiró, mirando a Tony quien le observaba con horror y unas lágrimas asomando a sus ojos. Tuvo ganas de levantar su mano y limpiarlas, pero la vergüenza se lo impidió.

-Si yo te hubiera contado esto en Siberia, probablemente lo hubieras tomado a mal y como una broma de mal gusto. Por eso preferí decirte que sí recordaba lo de tus padres, aunque no fue cierto, pero lo lamenté como cada una de las muertes que mis manos provocaron. Las voy recordando porque tengo que hacerlo o no seré libre, y es mi penitencia que acepto con gusto. Jamás me perdonaré el haber lastimado así a Howard ni a su esposa. Te arrebaté a tu familia, aunque yo no lo hubiera hecho, aunque me hubieran amenazado con el Trato de la Gitana, _yo_ no lo hubiera hecho. Pero sucedió, no lo puedo cambiar ni tampoco soy digno de pedirte perdón… pero, aun así, perdóname, no necesitas responder. Estoy consciente que has hecho ya mucho por mí, sin que lo merezca… ¿estás bien?

Tony estaba llorando, pero sonreía negando con su cabeza. Sacó un pañuelo con el que limpió su rostro, tomando aire para hablar.

-Ya sabía que estabas mal, desde que supe que te habían encontrado en Washington me di cuenta de que te faltaban tornillos por culpa de HYDRA. No estaba furioso contigo, sino con Steve porque creí que él jamás me defraudaría de esa manera, es decir, ¿qué hombre oculta tal verdad? Esa fue la mayor herida, porque estaba yo consciente de que tú… bueno, tenías serios problemas. Pero también era mi remordimiento, porque esa Navidad yo fui grosero con ellos, estaba herido porque llegué para decirle a mi padre que había ganado un premio por la creación de Dummy, pero él no quiso escucharme, diciendo que era más importante ir al Pentágono. Y mi madre como siempre excusándolo con que eran cosas importantes… ¿y yo? Cuando su auto desapareció deseé que jamás volvieran y mi deseo fue cumplido, aunque pasarían años antes de saber de qué manera y con qué instrumento…

Bucky sintió algo extraño cuando el millonario se acercó en un movimiento discreto pero rápido, más no se movió, dejando que continuara.

-… toda mi vida siempre ha sido así, creo que al fin tengo algo hermoso, algo que llenará mi vida de felicidad, pero me es arrebatada antes de poder siquiera disfrutarla -Stark sollozó apenas, sacando un brazo de su saco y abriendo el puño de su camisa- Y cuando regresé de Siberia, por fin tuve el nombre de mi Alma Gemela que jamás llegó a formarse.

Ante los ojos estupefactos de Barnes, vio en aquella piel su nombre escrito, sintiendo su corazón latirle como cuando en los ataques, pero sin la opresión de éstos. Fue su momento de sentir lágrimas en sus propios ojos, al ver el rostro de Tony, igualmente con lágrimas.

-Tú eres mi Alma Gemela, pero henos aquí, rotos, desesperanzados y sin una manera de continuar. Sé que tienes mi nombre, confieso te he espiado porque mi rabia como mi resentimiento aún no disipados me empujaban a indagar maliciosamente sobre el hombre que fue acusado de asesinar a mis padres pero que yo mismo liberé cuando me di cuenta de que no lo había hecho él. Una locura… sí, todo es una locura, pero ya estoy tan cansado de intentar y no conseguir, de siempre fallar sin jamás probar eso que llaman dicha. Estoy tan cansado de no dormir bien, de vivir con remordimientos, con culpas que me provocan pesadillas. Estoy tan cansado… y ahora estás frente a mí… y no sé qué hacer.

Hubo un largo silencio, apenas roto por los sollozos ahogados de ambos antes de que Bucky recuperara la capacidad de hablar, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Yo no te merezco, no merezco a nadie, pero por sobre todos, no te merezco… y no tengo nada, todo me han robado. Hay trozos de mi vida que jamás volverán, aspectos de mi personalidad que no son recuperables, tengo pesadillas, ataques de locura o de pánico, a veces paso días deprimido sin ganas siquiera de levantarme de la cama, y lo único que me hace sonreír una vez por semana es una rebanada de tarta de ciruela. Así de patético soy ahora, esta persona que lleva por nombre James Buchanan Barnes. Que una vez fue Bucky, que una vez fue un hombre muy distinto al que soy ahora. Tengo un monstruo en mi mente que jamás morirá, sin un futuro claro, sin nada en los bolsillos más que hojas de cuaderno donde escribo lo que voy recordando. No soy nada, mi única posesión es mi vida, y si tú la quieres, es toda tuya.

Tony apretó sus labios, resistiendo llorar abiertamente.

-¿Sabes? Nunca antes alguien me había querido dar su vida. Eres el primero.

-Estoy loco.

-Yo también, aunque nadie lo acepta.

Rieron al mismo tiempo, con sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mirándose fijamente. El millonario entonces le tendió una mano.

-Vamos a comenzar de nuevo porque este capítulo es horrible. Escribamos uno que a los dos nos satisfaga más -tomó aire con fuerza, esbozando una sonrisa más amplia- Hola, soy Anthony Edward Stark, pero mis amigos me llaman Tony. Soy millonario, filántropo, excéntrico playboy, Vengador destartalado y ando en busca de mi Alma Gemela.

El sargento miró su mano y rió entre sollozos, tomándola con suavidad.

-Soy James Buchanan Barnes, me solían decir Bucky. Nací en otra época, me atraparon para convertirme en el Soldado de Invierno hasta que hui y ahora soy paciente en este hospital psiquiátrico. Nunca creí encontrar mi Alma Gemela, hasta que apareciste en mi vida de la peor manera.

-La primera impresión jamás se olvida, ¿cierto?

-Yo di la peor impresión.

-Tomando en cuenta que destruí tu brazo, diría que estamos en igualdad de impresiones.

-Me hiciste un favor. Lo odiaba.

-Tú me hiciste un favor más grande al luchar para continuar vivo.

Bucky bufó, rodando sus ojos, pero apoyó su frente contra la de Stark, riendo ahora más tranquilamente. Fue cuando pudieron sentirlo. La llamada magia. Esa calidez apartando la frialdad en su interior, una suave música como nunca antes escuchada, haciendo vibrar todo su ser al tocarse de esa manera. Tony sonrió de una manera que hizo al corazón del sargento dar un vuelco, y él correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa igual que trajo nuevas lágrimas al millonario, pero ahora eran de felicidad, porque ambos se sintieron felices porque sí, porque estaban ahí, vivos, contra todo pronóstico y calamidad. Vivos pese a las desgracias, las malas decisiones, lo perverso del mundo o la opinión de los demás sobre lo que representaban uno para el otro. Tan solo disfrutando de ese pequeño trozo de arcoíris que les hizo olvidar que estaban en una banca de un jardín dentro de un hospital psiquiátrico, porque estaban en otro sitio completamente diferente.

Ése que todos llamaban _hogar_.


	5. PAZ

_Título_ : **SERVA ME, SERVABO TE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel MCU

 _Pareja_ : Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : solamente a vivir.

 _Advertencias_ : creo que no está demás repetirlo por si se han saltado las líneas anteriores y no vieron el resumen. Esto es una historia Bucky x Tony, no se humillen, no se azoten contra las paredes ni se desgarren las ropas. Así es y así será. Claro, con el tema Soulmate (Alma Gemela) para darle más sabor junto con cambios por voluntad de la escritora. Hush hush si os espanta.

Gracias por leerme.

 _Serva me, servabo te_ ("Sálvame y te salvaré" de Petronio)

* * *

 **P A Z**

La música de violines acompañaba el suave danzar de los novios bajo la mirada de los asistentes a la boda, tomando fotos o en algunos casos, suspirando discretamente mientras una mano iba en busca de un pañuelo para limpiar una lágrima traicionera. Tony recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bucky, entrelazando su mano con aquella metálica de un nuevo brazo que él había creado para su sargento cuando saliera del hospital. Aún seguía la terapia porque décadas de tortura no iban a limpiarse tan fácil, pero ahora el soldado estaba más estable y algo bromista. Su soldado. Le gustaba llamarle así de la misma forma que James solía decirle _moy kotenok_ o "mi gatito". Esos nombrecitos ridículos que ahora le parecían encantadores, cosa de enamorados como decía Clint.

-Se ven hermosos, ¿no es así? -preguntó el millonario al sargento.

-Felices.

Wanda y Visión bailaban su primer vals juntos como esposos, en ese gran salón del cuartel de los Vengadores. Más temprano que tarde la división en el equipo ya no pudo sostenerse cuando misteriosamente salieron a la luz pública ciertos experimentos ilegales que el General Ross había avalado en secreto, saliendo perjudicados varios civiles inocentes. Eso puso en tela de juicio los Acuerdos de Sokovia, momento en el cual tanto Tony como el rey de Wakanda aprovecharon para modificarlos a su conveniencia, permitiendo con ello que los refugiados al fin salieran de su escondite y se arreglaran esos asuntos pendientes entre el Capitán América y Stark, por iniciar la lista. Había sido toda una escena diga de fotografía cuando Bucky le dijo a su amigo de la infancia que era el Alma Gemela de nada menos que el millonario.

Hubo los consabidos dimes y diretes propios de los celos de hermanos, confusiones de amigos y malentendidos de extraños, pero al final todo volvió a su cauce. Los Vengadores se volvieron a reunir, las heridas al fin empezaron a sanar con las lecciones bien aprendidas. El sargento salió de su arresto domiciliario en cuanto su nuevo examen psiquiátrico tuvo visto bueno, reuniéndose al fin con Tony para dedicarse a conocerse tal como estaban sin permitir que nadie más interviniera u opinara. Uno comprendió al otro, el otro perdonó a uno y luego de un tiempo como buenos amigos, se permitieron avanzar en esa relación. Tranquilamente, sin prisas, entendiendo los demonios interiores mutuos, aceptando los errores y aciertos, caminando juntos la misma senda, pero sin estorbarse o boicotearse. Sí que les tomó su tiempo, más valió la pena.

Mientras tanto, Wanda como Visión anunciaron su deseo de contraer matrimonio, lo que trajo esa alegría en el equipo necesaria para consolidar al fin ese ambiente de familia que pudieron conseguir ya sin secretos o dudas. Stark estuvo más que feliz ayudando a Visión ya que Pepper prácticamente le había puesto un muro en su boda, así que se desquitó en la de Wanda, haciendo todo un espectáculo que bien le ganó uno que otro regaño por parte de Steve, aunque suavizado porque ahora tenía a un muy peligroso sargento cuidándole las espaldas. La nueva pareja de esposos obviamente no poseía nombre alguno, particularmente Wanda, aunque ella lo había asumido desde que estuvo en aquellos experimentos de HYDRA, sabiendo que la modificación a su cuerpo traería la pérdida de su Alma Gemela, pero, de cualquier forma, lo creó en sus votos en el alter como obsequio para ambos. Visión tuvo el nombre de su esposa como ésta de su esposo.

-¿Qué tanto ronroneas, Anthony?

-No ronroneo, pienso. Mi mente hace ruiditos cuando pienso.

James rió, de esas risas claras que le encantaban a Tony.

-Bueno, ¿qué estás pensando?

-¿Crees que fue demasiado regalarles una isla privada para su noche de bodas?

-Más bien me preocupa la ingenuidad de Visión.

-Nah, Clint ya le dio "la charla".

-Ése hombre no es un halcón, es una arpía.

-Jajajajajajaja, vamos, cariño. Wanda no se puede quedar con las ganas, ¿o sí?

-Ustedes no tienen remedio, por eso un día le dará un infarto a Steve.

-Fallo del suero, será.

-Malvado kotenok.

-Quiero bailar, prometiste bailar.

-Prometí hacer el intento, no es lo mismo.

-Prometiste moverte sensualmente al bailar.

-Siempre hallas la manera de retorcer mis palabras para cumplir tus caprichos.

-¿Pero me quieres?

El sargento rió, depositando un beso en aquella frente arrugada al fruncir el ceño.

- _Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem,_ Antoshka.

Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja, levantándose al escuchar la nueva pieza de baile que invitaba al resto de los presentes a unirse a los novios.

- _Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy,_ James.

Fueron hasta el centro de la pista de baile, donde aún estaban unos risueños Wanda y Visión, bien abrazados, intercambiando besos que sacaron gestos graciosos de Tony, aunque les tomó varias fotos para su álbum de recuerdos, uno que compartía con Bucky, para que nunca olvidaran en los momentos más duros aún por venir, que siempre tendrían razones por las cuales seguir adelante, por las cuales continuar sembrando esa frágil y al mismo tiempo eterna semilla llamada amor. El sargento sintió un dedo picarle un costado, girándose para ver a Steve bailando con Sharon.

-La siguiente boda es la de ustedes -apuntó la agente con un dedo acusador.

-James es mío -atajó el millonario con una ceja arqueada y sujetándose a su soldado de forma posesiva- Con eso basta.

-Ah, no, no tuve que hacerle espacio a mi escritorio para tus listas de compras por nada. Es nuestro turno de hacerte sufrir.

-Sharon tiene razón -apoyó Steve mirando a su amigo.

Bucky iba a replicarle con alguna frase sarcástica pero una alarma calló la música, dejando a todos en alerta. Fury prestó atención a un agente, caminando hasta ellos.

-Naves alienígenas han aparecido en el sur de Europa.

-Bueno -Visión suspiró mirando a su esposa- Esta celebración no podía quedarse en la cotidianeidad, necesitábamos la interrupción necesaria de un nuevo enemigo.

-¡Vengadores, reúnanse! -llamó el Capitán.

Tony sonrió, sujetando su mano a la metálica de Bucky mientras todos dejaban los trajes y los vestidos formales por los uniformes.

-¿Siempre juntos?

-Siempre, Antoshka.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
